Stars spice up new shows
Manila Standard (page 23), Tuesday, March 9, 1999 ABS-CBN treats the televiewers to an entertaining weekend afternoon as it launches its three new shows, Tabing-Ilog, Ang Munting Paraiso, and Tara-Jing-Potpot. New love teams star in Tabing-Ilog. 'Cast of Tabing Ilog' Make way for ABS-CBN's freshest love teams, as they form part of the new youth show, ''Tabing-Ilog. It tackles the lives, loves, and problems of the current generation. Patrick Garcia is Jomari, the group's leader. He irons out any misunderstanding among his friends because he wants to keep the group intact. He is paired with Anne, played by Paula Peralejo. She is the conservative type who has problems seeking attention from her parents. Paolo Contis is Badong, the clown among his peers. But there's more than meets the eye for this jester, because he can also be artistic and can compose songs. The apple of Badong's eyes is Cornne, played by Desiree del Valle. She is a happy-go-lucky gal who is supportive of the group's undertakings. John Lloyd Cruz portrays the role of Rovic, a strong-willed guy who stays with his single mom/ He has a girlfriend, Eds, a working student played by Kaye Abad. Their program asires from Eds' hectic schedule and Rovin's possessiveness. Last but not the least is the cute pair of Baron Geisler and Jodi Sta. Maria. Baron plays Fonzy, week in academics but excels in sport. He tries to court Georgy, played by Jodi, a balikbayan recovering from a broken family. Malou Sevilla directs Tabong-Ilog and it premieres March 14, Sunday, 2:30-4 p.m. Jericho and CJ render support to Ang Munting Paraiso Cast of Ang Munting Paraiso A heart-warming show is bound to touch the viewers soul via the launching of Ang Munting Paraiso. It depicts typical family situations and the problems a household encounters. Jericho Rosales and CJ Ramos provide support as children to the Dionisio Family headed by Doctor Martin, played by Ronaldo Valdez and his wife Margarita, played by Coney Reyes. Dr. Martin and Margarita's marriage bore two songs and three daughters.Jericho play the role of Alberto, the eldest among the dive. A gradating high-school student, Albert is serious with his studies. He is also responsible and protective of his family. CJ Ramos is his younger brother Diego, an extrovert in his wonder years. Diego is a Mama's boy who becomes aloof when it comes to girls. Ricky Davao directs. Ang Munting Paraiso is shown every Saturday, 3-4 p.m. Paolo, Bentong, and Nikki exchange punchlines in Tara-Jing-Potpot Tara-Jing-Potpot is a unique action-comedy adventure which tells the story of four brothers who grew up away from each other. But they were reunited upon the death of their father who happened to be a treasure hunter. The brothers were left with a map which would lead to their inheritance. Versatile teener Paolo Contis plays the role of Pepe, the hopeless romantic among the brothers who is also sensitive and fond of writing poems. Besides Tara-Jing-Potpot, he is also a part of another new show Tabing Ilog. Newcomer Bentong is Diego, a kindhearted guy who always carry out the chores for his brothers. He has familiarized himself with the televiewers via his regular television shows Magandang Tanghali Bayan!, Kaya ni Mister, Kaya ni Misis, and several guestings in different shows such as Wansapanataym and Flames. Upcoming teen star Nikki Valdez's role is Snooky, the only rose among the thorns. She joints the gang in their quest for the missing treasure. Nikki is no longer a stranger to comedy since she has been a regular of Kaybok. She was also part of Super Laff-In and Home Along Da Riles. Paolo and Bentong together with their brothers Ian Veneracio and Onyok Velasco, search for the treature aboard their colorful, rolling bus-home. Willy Cuevas directs. Tata-Jing-Potpot hits the road every Saturday, 2:30-3 p.m.